


Wouldn't Trade It For The World

by ppclown



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottom/sub ralph, how do i write a summary sorry, i guess??, i made my friends grade this assignment so i could post it here, kinda self indulgent but also for your pleasure hehe, mostly focused on ralph tho, my first fanfic i actually decided to post wow, no sexy tho i promise, sorry its so short, thanks friends, top/dom reader, typing this out on a computer makes me so upset because it looked like so much more on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppclown/pseuds/ppclown
Summary: He awoke slowly to light kisses being presses lovingly to the back of his neck and soft caresses on his stomach. He couldn't help a content sigh leave his lips as your caresses traveled to his hip. You smile against his skin and pull him closer.





	Wouldn't Trade It For The World

As an android, Ralph doesn't need to sleep. His batteries could last way longer than a human's life. Surprisingly, he actually enjoys sleep quite a bit. He never thought that he'd appreciate something that leaves him so vulnerable; curled up, eyes closed, and unaware of his surroundings. But when his back was flush up against your chest and an arm wrapped tightly and protectively around his waist, he wouldn't trade that for the world.

 

He awoke slowly to light kisses being presses lovingly to the back of his neck and soft caresses on his stomach. He couldn't help a content sigh leave his lips as your caresses traveled to his hip. You smile against his skin and pull him closer. Ralph let out a quiet and breathless giggle as your sweet caresses turned lighter and lighter. He wouldn't trade that for the world.

 

"Good morning." You hummed against the back of his neck, placing another kiss.

Ralph carefully took your hand previously on his hip into his own.

"Good morning." He hummed back with the same amount of love, a small smile etched onto his lips. He wouldn't trade that for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
